Uncontrollabe!
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: They are complete opposites, who were never suppose to be together! But sometime who you fall for is Uncontrollable!


(A/N: Hey guys! I know you are probably all wondering why I'm working on something other than 'Be My Family' but don't worry I'm working on that too. I just got this idea stuck in my head and couldn't focus on anything else until I got it out. Now this is my first attempt at writing a one-shot, so I don't know how it going to come out, but hopefully you guys will like it as much as you like my other stories. Also this story takes place in Tennessee, where they are currently in college at the University of Tennessee. So none of them are famous, and Logan, Kendall, and James all play basketball. I'm sorry to all the James and Carlos fans, they will only be present in this one-shot through mentions of their names. Oh and James is not friends with any of the guys. Okay with out anymore talk from me...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm too broke to own myself, let alone any of the guys of Big Time Rush!

Camille P.O.V.

I took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. "I... I kissed Logan Mitchell."

Jo gasped, eyes widen. "_No way_!" she exclaimed shock evident in her voice. She paused for a moment, because this was huge... beyond huge actually_. _This was un- freaking- believable. "Wow... I mean... _WOW! _How did this happen? What about James? Do you _like_ him?"

"No!" I said immediately, ignoring her first two questions, as I pace the length of my room. "I mean, he's _Logan._ Annoying, conceited, ass-y Logan."

"Who you _kissed._"Jo pointed out.

I glared at her. _If looks could kill..._ "Really, Sherlock? I didn't know that."

Jo's blue eyes rolled as a dry look appeared on her face. "Don't be mean, at least I didn't kiss Logan Mitchell." she quipped, before smiling at me. "So, how did it happen? What was it like? What did you guys say? Were there fireworks? I bet there were fireworks..." she rambled in excitement. "This is amazing! It's like... The Princess and The Pauper!"

"Since when was I marrying James?" My nose scrunched up in slight disgust. Sure, James was cool. But _marriage_? I'm only in college. Yes, I may dream of my wedding day, considering Jo has been married to Kendall for three months, and I'm secretly jealous that Jo has already found _the one._ But with James, it just doesn't seem right. The only reason we were really together was because that's what everyone expected from us.

"You know what I mean," Jo quipped.

"Yeah I know!" I told her. "But it really not like that." I took a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts. "Logan is just... he's just different. He's more himself than any other guy I've ever met, besides Kendall. He doesn't care what others think. He's Kendall's best friend, so he hangs with us, yet I hardly knew anything about him."

Jo rested her chin in the palm of her hand, slightly leaning forward in interest. "You said knew, as in the past tense! Camille Ann Roberts, there is something you aren't telling me and I want to know what it is right now! So spill!"

Camille sat down across from her, on the edge of her bed. "When you and Kendall were on your honeymoon, and James was visiting his parents in Florida, Carlos and Stephanie went to home to spend Christmas with their families. But since my mom died the family haven't been celebrating Christmas, and Logan had a huge fight with his Dad so we both spent Christmas here... _together._"

"Wait, so you guys kissed all of those months ago and _now_ you decide to tell me?"

"We didn't! I swear." I raised my hands up in defense. "We just hung out! We watched movies, he taught me how to play basketball, I tried to teach him to play guitar..." I trailed off as the memories took over, after a minute I shook my head to regain my thoughts. "But then when everyone got back, we didn't want it to change, so we kept our 'friendship' a secret. Sorry, Jo."

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for a Jo Knight rant about our friendship and how she doesn't appreciate information about her best friend being kept from her. I jumped in surprise when Jo didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You're in love," Jo whispered gleefully.

"Whoa there cupid," I pushed her away from me. "I'm not in love."

"You kept, you guys 'relationship' a secret because you didn't want anything to change. You didn't want life to get in the way because you were so happy!"

My mouth hung open in slight shock. _No,_ I do not like Logan. No one really _likes_ Logan. He's quiet around people, he doesn't care about much except for basketball, and he is the complete opposite of me. We're opposites, the kinds that do not attract. Girls like him, though. Except me, I never liked him like that. He just isn't my type. We hardly spoke because he was so close to Kendall, and Kendall and I are only really friends because of Jo. But when we tried to make small conversation with each other, we would have nothing to say because we were so different. We didn't _know_ each other.

Until Christmas, that is.

And I got to see this completely different side to him. It was like I wanted to hit myself in the face for being so judgmental in the first place. He was so _bright._ He had this amazing energy when he spoke about basketball. Or when he expressed how much he misses his little sister Lily. I knew that he wasn't some moody, kept-to-himself, stuck up boy. He was _ambitious_, and fun, and he had this laugh... it was deep and throaty and it made me swoon.

"We have a... _connection._" I stated confidently. "But a connection does not mean love!"

And with that, I stormed out.

Jo smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph. "She's so loves him, it's not even funny." she giggled to herself. "Okay, maybe a little."

* * *

><p>Logan P.O.V.<p>

"Man, I'm so for the season to start!" I chuckled to myself, as I sank a three pointer. "Dude, you should try practicing, you know make sure you are ready for the season."

Kendall sat up on the bleacher, and stared at Logan. "You seem perky today."

I chuckled. "Did you just call me _perky_?"

"You are," Kendall stated. "Normally you sit around bitching about James thinking he's better than everyone, or moan about missing home. Seriously, dude, what happened?"

I walked over and took a sit next to Kendall, taking a swig from my water bottle, as the kiss flashed in my mind, causing me to smile slightly. Slightly, because she's with James Diamond and despite how he feels about Camille, she's still a bitch (he does like that about her, he just won't admit it). It was weird, she was always the girl who was everything he hated about University of Tennessee. Shallow, conceited, judgmental.

But, yeah, he was totally wrong about that.

She wasn't shallow, she just cared about what people thought about her. Because she wants to be liked by people, and if she isn't, then she just takes it the wrong way. Camille isn't conceited, she's just proud of her accomplishments. And she wasn't... Actually, yes, she was judgemental. But that was because he walked around acting like he hated the world because James took his basketball position meaning he had to learn a whole new one, and because he missed home like crazy. Camille didn't have any reason to believe he wasn't moody, or irritating.

And in the months of their secret friendship since Christmas, he's grew feelings for her. He knows that. And since their kiss, he knows what it is.

_Love._

"Dude, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Kendall asked, eyes widening slightly.

I paused for a moment. "Don't laugh," I warned.

"Laughter is an uncontrollable bodily response." he replied monotonously. "So no promises."

"I kissed Camille Roberts," Logan blurted out, unable to keep the words in any longer. He couldn't control his jubilance, he kissed _Camille Roberts_!

Kendall pressed his lips tightly together, desperately trying to hold in the laughter bubbling inside of him that he desperately wanted to keep inside, not wanting to cause offence. But that failed as the chuckles escaped from his throat and echoed around the room. "Wow," he breathed. "That was definitely unexpected."

Logan shook his head, ignoring the laughter. "You're telling me."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know... I've seen a different side to her lately, she's actually not that bad."

Kendall laughed, shaking his head. "That was never the problem for me, I've always liked her. _You're _the one that's always had a problem with her."

"I know," he nodded. "I just... this is so weird. She called me, crying. She and James had just had this fight about something, and she didn't want to disturb you and Jo because you went to some fancy dinner. So she came over, we watched a movie and we just talked about anything for hours. Then we started talking about how we underestimated each other, and I said that we weren't friends..."

"Let me guess, you said you were more?" Kendall snorted. "That's so _cliché._"

"Stop using girl words," I commanded teasingly. "And yeah, I did actually, because I kinda think we are."

"Then what?"

Flashback:

_"How do you know we're more? You can't possibly know that." she stated, wide eyed._

_Logan shrugged, angling his body so it was facing hers on the couch they were sat on. "Well, I want to kiss you _right now. _I'm friends with Stephanie, I don't want to kiss her." he said hotly, his breath tickling her face._

_Camille blinked rapidly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat down somehow. This was Logan, she didn't talk like this with him. She talked about school, and family, and anything really. Not about stuff like _this _though. About feelings. She snorted, "That's because she's totally in love with Carlos."_

_"And you're totally in love with James, aren't you?" he questioned mockingly._

_"You know that's not true,"_

_"It doesn't matter anyway," he said. "Because I know that I want to kiss you. Besides, that way I can know for sure how I feel about you. And it can increase your feelings for me."_

_She slapped his shoulder, blushing. "There are no feelings."_

_He smirked daringly. "Prove it."_

_So she kissed him._

_And there weren't just fireworks. There were _sparks_, and lightening, and it felt bright, like the sun. It was intoxicating, just the feel of their lips pressed together made their heads spin. It made their hearts race, their hands sweat, and their little hairs on their arms stand up. It was such a strong feeling that none of them had experience before._

_Once they broke apart, she smirked at him. "Told ya, nothing." she lied, smacking him on the chest and turning back to the television._

_"Um, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, nothing."_

Kendall chuckled in disbelief, wincing mockingly. "Ouch, man, that sucks."

"Nah, it doesn't." I shrugged with a grin. "She was lying. I know her well enough to know when she's lying."

"And how are you going to prove it?"

I stayed silent then, contemplating the task. "I haven't figured that out yet..."

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V.<p>

Logan didn't see her for another two days after that, until he heard a loud knock on his dorm room door.

"Mitchell, open this door _right damn now_!" she demanded angrily, smacking her fist on the cheap wood repeatedly.

So he obliged and opened the door, stepping out of the way instinctively as she stormed in the room. He smiled at the sight of her in her, she looked gorgeous, all heated and angry. She shoved her phone in his face. "Someone knows!"

"That you're insane? Sorry Cami, but I knew that a long time ago."

"This isn't funny," she glared, before clicking something on her phone which showed a recording of them kissing. The video looked like it was taken from the door, which they obviously didn't hear open. "They're threatening to tell everyone. I thought you lock your door!"

He shrugged, sitting back down on his bean bag chair and resuming his game of NBA Live_. _"Carlos has a key, he could have done it." he said nonchalantly. "I think he gave Stephanie a copy of the key, too."

Camille gasped audibly. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "That bitch."

"Why do you care anyway? You broke up with James." he questioned, causing his lips to curve up into a smile. "Did you do that because of me?"

She scoffed, rolling her brown eyes. "Pfft, as if." she placed a hand on her hip. "We just weren't working out."

"Because you don't have feelings for him?" he paused his game again and stood up directly in front of her. "You can deny it all you want, but unlike James, I know you Camille. You're bossy, and controlling, and quite rude, actually. But I lied when we kissed, I _did_ feel something. And I know you did, too."

Camille was actually quite speechless. How did he know her so well after a couple of months? She had been with James for almost seven, and he didn't even know her that well. It was complete madness. "That kiss... it _changed me._"

"How?"

"I... I- I think that I fell in love with you," she whispered in realization. "Jo was right."

His eyebrows raised and his stomach done a somersault in excitement as his heart started to pound. "_Finally._"

Her eyes widened. "Wait- _what_?" Camille spluttered. "What do you mean _finally_? You knew?"

"No," he shook his head, grinning. "I've loved you for months, I was just waiting for you to love me back. It was only a matter of time."

"_Oh my God! _You're so full of s-"

She was interrupted by his lips, pressed firmly onto hers. She didn't pull away, she just melted into him. Because, yes, she loved him. After one kiss, one life changing kiss she had fallen in love with the guy who made her laugh, and smile. He actually made her feel _good_ about herself. She may have acted like she was confident, but inside she was one of the most self conscious girls on the planet. And he changed that.

"I know you're scared," he told her breathlessly, running a hand through her hair, resting it at the back of her head. "But all of this means _something._ And we've gotta listen to it, or else we'll have nothing. And if we have nothing, then I won't have you. Which pretty much sucks."

"You can have me," she whispered. "Because despite how annoying you are, I suppose it wouldn't be _that bad_ being Logan Mitchell's girlfriend."

"So you're my girlfriend now?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes."

"We're opposites," he reminded her, not really sure why. He just didn't want her to jump into this for her to regret it later, despite how much his heart is screaming _shut up, you idiot!_

"That _definitely_ attract."

He laughed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "No backing out now, you're stuck with me."

Camille kissed his cheek softly. "Good," she started pulling him towards the door. "And we're not keeping it a secret this time. C'mon, let's go. We have to go and tell _everybody. _Jo's gonna freak."

"What have I done?" he chuckled to himself as she pulled him out of the room.

_So it is true..._

One kiss _can_ change everything.

**BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!**

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please drop a word to tell what you thought.


End file.
